Le temps d'une rencontre
by Anga27
Summary: Après sa défaite contre les partisans de la Reine Blanche. Iracebeth, désemparée, connaîtra la solitude et le chagrin, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme entre dans sa vie. CORRECTION FAIT !


**Titre** : Le temps d'une rencontre.

 **Raiting** : K+

 **Genre** : hurt/confort/ Romance.

 **Resumé** : Après sa défaite contre les partisans de la Reine Blanche. Iracebeth, désemparée, connaîtra la solitude et le chagrin, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme entre dans sa vie.

 **OS** : Iracebeth/ Maître du temps.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est un **OS** spécial sur la Reine Rouge et le Maître du temps. Étant fane de la Reine Rouge et ayant vu le second Alice, je me suis dis, pourquoi ne pas écrire un **OS** sur le maître du temps et elle. Une suite sera peut-être envisageable si je vois qu'elle plait à plusieurs lecteurs.

* * *

 **Le temps d'une rencontre.**

\- **Qu'on lui coupe la tête ‼** Avait hurlé la Reine Rouge, rouge de colère et triste, les yeux remplis de larmes lorsqu'elle vit la tête du Jaberwoki s'écrouler au sol et le visage satisfait d'Alice. Sa plus grande ennemie.

\- **Cela suffit ! Nous ne t'obéirons plus, maudite grosse tête !** S'écria une carte vivante en métal tout en plantant son arme au sol.

Les yeux de la Reine pivotèrent vers celui qui avait osé la contredire, puis son teint était devenu aussi rouge que ses vêtements.

\- **C... Comment ose-t-il ? Qu'on lui coupe la tête ‼**

Tous les mondes se regardèrent en soupirant. Alice la première. Cette fois-ci Iracebeth savait qu'elle avait perdu son autorité de Reine . Sa sœur, sa parfaite sœur avait gagné, elle était, à présent la Reine et commençait déjà à ressentir l'effet que cela faisait d'avoir du pouvoir. Elle toisa sa sœur. Au fond d'elle elle l'aimait, mais elle ne pouvait pas pardonner ses crimes, la Reine Rouge s'était montrée trop égoïste capricieuse et cruelle. Un jugement sera fait, même si cela lui brisera le coeur.

\- I **racebeth** **The Crime, pour tous les crimes que tu as faits, tu mérites la mort.** La Reine Blanche reprit son souffle avant de continuer. **Cependant, tuer est contre mes principes. Tu vivras seule, sur une terre isolée loin d'Underland, ou plus personne n'aura d'affection pour toi.**

Iracebeth regarda sa sœur, les yeux brillant de larmes, tout en essayant de rester forte pour ne pas pleurer. Après tout,-ce dit -t-elle, _peut- être que c'est tout ce que j'ai méritée_ Elle ferma les yeux puis pris une grande inspiration. Perdre son titre de Reine n'était pas une chose facile à digérer.

\- **Votre majesté** S'approcha mielleusement Stayn, en souriant faussement à la nouvelle Reine. **j'espère que vous n'ayez aucune haine contre moi ?**

\- **À part pour vous, Stayn, vous vivrez avec soeur, loin d'ici.** Répondit la Reine Blanche tout en pivotant vers lui.

\- **Au moins, nous serons ensemble ...** Souffla la Reine Rouge en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Loin d'être heureux de se retrouver seul avec la Reine, Stayn aurait tué l'ancienne Reine, si le Chapelier ne lui avait pas balancé une aiguille sur le bras l'obligeant à lâcher son arme et crier de douleur.

\- **Pitié ! Votre majesté tuez-moi ‼** Hurla Stayn qui essayait de se débattre des bras des gardes.

\- **Mais non, je ne dois aucune indulgence à personne .** Répondit la Reine en souriant à moitié.

\- **Il a voulu me tuer ... Il a voulu le tuer ‼** Cria la Reine Rouge tout en se faisant emporter par les gardes en métal.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la Reine vivait seule sur cette terre isolée. Oui seule, car le valet est mort. Mort puisque plusieurs reprises il avait tenté de la tuer. Une nuit, lorsqu'elle pleurait de sa défaite, et lorsqu'elle ne parlait que de vengeance contre Alice et sa sœur qui étaient pour elle, responsables de son malheur, Staynl'aurait tué si elle n'avait pas eu l'heureux réflexe de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le coeur.  
Iracebeth était recroquevillée sur elle-même, au bord d'un lac, les mains devant son visage. Elle sanglotait tout en regardant son reflet dans l'eau. Sa tête était plus énorme qu'avant, ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Sa flamme qui vivait auparavant en elle avait tragiquement disparu, elle souffla, désemparée avant de reprendre dans son chagrin.

Derrière elle, un homme qui faisait pas loin de 2 mètres s'était arrêté lorsqu'il avait vu une petite femme auxcheveux rouges flamboyants complètement recroquevillée. Elle pleurait, il pouvait l'entendre de là où il était . Il fronça les sourcils. Il ignorait qu'il y avait des habitants d'Underland sur cet endroit perdu.  
Il sortit de sa poche une pendule, regarda l'heure avant de s'approcher délicatement vers elle.  
Iracebeth pleurait encore et encore, complètement perdue, elle n'avait plus rien. La seule chose qui lui permettait d'oublier était de se noyer dans son chagrin. S'était comme si que la terre s'était écroulée sur elle.

\- **Pourquoi pleurez-vous gente dame ? Êtes-vous perdue ?**

Iracebeth ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour voir la personne qui venait de lui parler. Elle calma ses sanglots avant de lui répondre, d'une voix pleine de tristesse et de haine.

 **\- Perdue ? Oh que oui je le suis. Je ne suis plus rien.**

Un silence.

 **\- Où habitez-vous ? Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne chez vous** **?** Reprit cet homme d'une voix douce.

Un petit rire jaune de la part de la Reine Rouge se faisait entendre. Elle glissa ses mains dans l'eau. Elle était certes froide mais agréable, puis les passa délicatement sur son visage. Elle souffla tout en regardant encore une fois son reflet dans le lac.

 **\- Je n'ai plus de chez moi. j'ai été bannie d'Underland...Pour toujours.**

\- **Pour toujours, signifie pendant très longtemps...** Murmura ce dernier à voix basse avant de reprendre. **Qui vous a bannie et pour quelle raison ?**

 **\- Ma sœur. Ma propre sœur. Ma parfaite sœur que tout le monde aime. La raison, je n'ai pas envie de vous en parler.**

Il sourit avant de se poster à ses côtés. Il vit quelques canards nager librement en battant des ailes , sous un lac calme et paisible. Il posa une main sur le dos de la Reine avant de lui chuchoter.

\- **Ce qu'a fait votre sœur est cruel, bien que j'en ignore la raison, elle n'aurait pas dû vous faire cela. Je n'aime pas voir une femme pleurer, alors je vous en prie confiez-vous à moi.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas le temps !** Coupa la Reine sèchement.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de cet homme de rire sardoniquement.

 **\- Sachez, gente dame, que je suis _le temps_** _._ Il se leva fièrement pour qu'elle puisse le voir en entier.

La Reine leva alors les yeux vers lui. C'était un homme gigantesque. Vêtu de manière très étrange dont son corps était mécaniquement fait. Derrière son coup, des aiguilles y étaient, puis son ventre était en fait une gigantesque horloge. La Reine ouvrit légèrement la bouche en voyant la beauté de ses yeux. Des yeux couleurs topazes et étrangement hypnotisants. Sa peau était blanche comme neige et ses cheveux noirs corbeau.

Elle nota à quel point cet homme était beau et charismatique. Cependant, elle avait bien trop souffert. Les hommes ont été repoussants envers elle, et ont toujours préféré sa sœur. Elle détourna son regard puis fixa le lac en baissant tristement les yeux.

 **\- Que me voulez-vous au juste ?** Soupira la Reine.

 **\- Je veux vous aider, et vous comprendre, comprendre ce chagrin afin de vous aider à aller mieux.** Souffla cet homme en reprenant sa place à ses côtés.

- **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferez-vous cela pour moi ? J'ai de toute façon tout perdu...**

- **Qu'avez-vous perdu ? Allez-y je vous en prie, racontez-moi tout.**

La Reine souffla un bon coup avant de lui raconter les évènements de A à Z. Le maître du temps l'écoutait sans l'interrompre, il pouvait ressentir dans chacune de ses phrases sa souffrance et sa désolation. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard, et au lieu d'être dégoûté par tous ses crimes, ses caprices, il en était presque fasciné. Elle avait aussi énoncél'époque où tout avait commencé, où elle s'était disputé avec sa sœur et où elle s'était cognée la tête contre une statue. La Reine avait fini de raconter son histoire en lui soufflant tristement la mort de son " bébé Jaberwoki " avant de repartir dans son immense chagrin.

Le maître du temps, passa aussitôt ses mains sur ses épaules avant de lui murmurer des " Tout va bien... Tout va bien ...

\- **Voulez-vous toujours m'aider ? Maintenant que vous savez tout ? Ou bien alors vous me détestez ? comme tous les autres ...** le maître du temps ne disait rien, mais n'avait néanmoins pas cessé de la regarder. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de rire jaune. **Je me dégoûte à moi-même. Même le reflet du lac fuit mon regard pour ne pas voir le monstre que je suis.**

 **\- Oui.**

\- **Oui quoi ?** Coupa la Reine en secouant la tête négativement sous une grimace de défaite.

 **\- Oui, je vous aiderai, et non, vous ne me dégoûtez pas, bien au contraire.**

 **\- Je ne vous crois pas**. Reprit Iracebeth, les yeux fixé à l'horizon. **Personne ne m'aime. Même père et mère ont toujours préféré ma sœur.**  
Elle souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre.

\- **Je suis seule, j'ai toujours été seule et je mourrai seule. Regardez, j'ai une photo de famille.** Elle sortit alors de sa poche une photo ou sa sœur elle est ses parents y étaient. - _Oui, la Reine possède une poche dans sa robe et alors ?_ _: p ?_

\- **Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père.** Répondit le maître du temps en souriant .

- **Et ma sœur possède la beauté de ma mère.** Souffla tristement Iracebeth.

- **Peut-être, mais elle n'est pas plus jolie que vous. Vous avez plus de prestance et de charme.**

Iracebeth ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Personne encore ne lui avait fait de compliment tel que celui-ci. Elle avait l'impres

sion de nager au beau milieu d'un rêve. Pendant un instant, elle crut que tout cela n'était qu'illusion. Elle ferma les yeux avant de pivoter sa tête vers le lac.

 **\- Merci ...**

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas seule. Du moins, plus maintenant.** Il se leva puis lui tendit une main tout en souriant.

La Reine leva les yeux vers lui, fixa sa main avant de la prendre. Une fois postée devant lui, elle baissa la tête tout en gardant le silence. Le maître du temps attrapa délicatement son menton, et le leva vers lui.

\- **Tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu le don de vous aimer, n'ont pas eu la chance de connaître la femme, la vraie femme, le véritable trésor qui se cache en vous. Mais moi je vous vois, je vous vois et je ne peux que m'incliner devant vous.**

Iracebeth ouvrit lentement la bouche puis écarquilla doucement les yeux.

\- **Vous n'êtes plus seule, je suis là, et je ne compte pas vous quitter de sitôt.** Il lui attrapa doucement la main avant de désoler un chaste baisé.

- **Vous ... Vous... êtes ... sincère ?** Bredouilla la Reine, encore sous le choc de l'émotion et les yeux pétillants comme mille étoiles.

Il lui adressa un sourire avant de lui murmurer doucement.

 **\- Oui, je le suis.**

Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire avant d'effacer à l'aide de son pouce les traces des larmes sur ses joues.

 **\- Comment vous appelez-vous, ma douce ?**

 **\- Iracebeth The Crime... Et vous ?**

 **\- C'est très joli, par contre, je n'ai pas de nom.**

Elle rigola un instant.

 **\- Puis-je vous appeler Tic-Tac ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas, cela me correspond je dois dire.**

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un fou rire. La Reine n'avait jamais autant rigolé de sa vie et devait avouer que cela lui faisait un bien fou.

 **\- Venez, venez avec moi, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.**

La Reine hocha la tête avant de sourire. Il nota à quel point elle était belle quand elle souriait.

Ils repartirent tous les deux, mains dans la main.

 **\- Où allons-nous ?** Demanda subitement la Reine.

\- **Dans ma demeure, vous verrez, elle est gigantesque, vous y retrouverez votre titre de Reine et vos droits.**

\- **Pour de vrai ? Je pourrai ? Avez-vous du monde chez vous ?** **Tout un peuple qui m'oberira au doigt et a l'oeil ?** Répondit-elle tout en marchant à ses côtés.

 **\- Oui, j'ai créé quelques pendules vivantes. Ce sont mes secondes.**

Iracebeth regardait droit devant elle, le visage joyeux et rêveur.

 **\- Je présume que chaque seconde compte.**

\- En effet. Tout comme vous, votre majesté. Il posa une nouvelle fois sur sa main, un baiser sincère avant de reprendre la route.

 **\- Je pourrai créer des monstres ?** S'impatienta la Reine.

 **\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, ma douce aiguille.**

La Reine était heureuse, elle avait enfin trouvé le bonheur. Quant au maître du temps, pendant quelques minutes de son temps, il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il vivra du reste de son immortalité. Il a eu été heureux de n'avoir pas perdu de temps en faisait cette rencontre. Après tout, il était le maître du temps, le temps et lui font qu'un.

 **Fin ..**

 **[ SUITE ENVISAGEABLE ]**


End file.
